


Purr

by WaveParticleDuality



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edelbert Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveParticleDuality/pseuds/WaveParticleDuality
Summary: Filled this for a prompt on the fe3h kinkmeme and it suited day 3 of Edelbert week so I am de-anoning.Prompt:edelbert catboy cunnilingusDate: May 4th, 2020 06:23 am (UTC)From: (Anonymous)what it says on the tin. hubert is a catboy and happily eats edelgard out, probably purring like a vibratorreciprocated feelings pls, and neither has feelings/ships with characters besides each other
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020, FE3H Kink Meme





	Purr

Edelgard just about leapt out of her skin when she turned around to see Hubert standing beside her at her desk. He had always been quiet on his feet but lately there had been some… changes that enhanced his stealthy movement. Once she calmed down she looked Hubert in the eye, then her eyes raised up to his head. Strangely she had grown used to his new look. Two black ears matching his hair had suddenly sprouted from his head just a week ago and there did not seem to be any sign of return to normalcy.

“Hubert. How nice to see you. Now that you’ve settled into your cat-like appearance you’re even more silent than usual. I may have to have you wear a bell..”

“Ah, my lady,” he practically purred. “But were I to wear a bell my life would be in more danger than necessary. I’ll try to make my presence more known when it is just the two of us.” He bowed with a small smile. Edelgard reached up to ruffle his hair and surprised herself when her hand lingered, scratching behind his new ears. She noted that his tail was visible - he must have finally cracked and allowed the tailor to add a slit for his comfort. He turned his head into the scritching and stopped with a jolt.

“Hubert?”

He cleared his throat and stood at full height again. “I’m sorry Edelgard. I lost myself momentarily. It’s just. I did not think that sort of contact would be welcome now that I have transformed to a mere animal...”

“Oh. Is that it?” Edelgard got up from behind her desk and retreated to her parlor. One glance back at Hubert and he followed close behind. She closed the door behind them with a click and reached up to pet him again. Her voice lowered slightly and she said, “Hubert. I have to admit that your new form leaves me… curious.” Her hand skated down his back to find the base of his tail. Hubert let out a small yelp that was curiously like a mewl. “Is your tongue that of a cat’s now?” She stood on her toes to give him a deep kiss. Edelgard broke the kiss with a huff of a laugh, “Thankfully everything here seems to be as normal.”

“Truthfully I do not think much has changed besides gaining these ears and a tail, your Majesty,” Hubert confessed. His tail swished as he looked straight into her eyes.

“If that is so then you had no reason to avoid me like this, Hubert. I can’t believe I have to say explicitly that I enjoy your company…” she trailed off.

“Please allow me to make it up to you.” His green eyes were mostly pupils.

“You needn’t even ask.” She made her way to the chaise lounge in the corner and laid down with a smirk. “Well?”

Hubert swiftly approached Edelgard as she lounged with expecting eyes. Gently spreading her legs, he laid in between them and lifted her skirts, bit his glove and removed it. His nimble fingers parted her split drawers as he removed his other glove. She was already wet. She felt him try to muffle a moan into her thigh as he traced her folds delicately and kissed the scar tissue on her legs. He thumbed her clit and made his way towards her opening. His ears tickled her thighs on the way down and Edelgard let out a small giggle in disbelief as she removed her glove to pet his ears. He tasted deeper and deeper as she spurned him on scratching his ears and pulling him impossibly closer. As she continued petting him suddenly a rumbling sensation began to build. He turned his attention to her clit and the vibration was almost too much to bear. Distantly she thought, “can he purr now?” and let out a low moan. She glanced down at him to find his eyes closed and his face impossibly relaxed as the purring grew in intensity and volume. Moaning, she grinded her hips to his face and he continued to give attention to her clit and inserted his fingers inside of her. The vibrations became too much to bear and she came with a gasp, legs shaking and walls clenching around his fingers as he held her to his face, continuing to lick at her.

Once her breath began to catch he sidled up to her, fitting in the small space between her body and the backrest of the chaise. His tail curled around her calf as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Everything to your satisfaction?” he inquired with a smug grin.

“Hubert,” she breathed. “Cease your research into reversing this at once.”


End file.
